


Tell me what you want

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “What ... what you wanna do?”





	

“You didn't wait for me!” Gibbs banged his fist on the table. “You could have been dead!”

“Yes, I know,” Tony murmured. ”I'm really sorry.” He knew that he had made a big mistake.

“Do you wanna know what I would like to do with you now, DiNozzo?”

“Tell me. No ... wait. Let me guess. You wanna give me a head slap? Or ... maybe more than one?”

Gibbs shook his head. “No.”

“What ... what you wanna do?” He wasn't sure if he really wanna hear it ...

“First of all, I wanna spank you.”

“You wanna spank me?,” he asked incredulously. “Are you kidding me?”

“No. I mean it.”

“You ... wanna spank me?” Once again he asked.

“Yes. I wanna put you across my knee and ...”

“You wanna spank me?” A third time he asked him.

“Yes, DiNozzo.”

“But ... please don't spank me too hard, Boss.” _Fuck, what on earth are you doing here?_ He couldn’t believe what he had said. And still less he could believe what Gibbs had said. Gibbs wanted to spank him. His heart began to beat hard and fast against his chest.  
He liked it! He liked it, that Gibbs wanted to spank him.

“OK, Tony.”

“OK ...?” 

Gibbs smiled. “I won't spank you too hard although I'm angry with you.”

“That's ... a relief.” Tony smiled back at him. His heart still beat too fast. “What you wanna do after that? After spanking me?”

Gibbs didn't answer and he stopped smiling.

“Boss? Tell me. What you wanna do?”

“Do you really wanna know that?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Really, DiNozzo?”

“Yes, please tell me.”

“OK ... I can ... show you what I wanna do, if you want.”

“Show me? Is it ... anything that hurt?”

“No.” 

“OK ... show me.”

“Close your eyes, Tony.”

Tony hesitated. “Close my eyes?”

“Please do it.”

“OK.” What would Gibbs do? 

A few seconds passed. Gibbs put his arms around him. “I wanna hold you close in my arms, Tony.”

“OK, Boss.” Tony hardly could breath. And his poor heart beat faster and faster. 

“Today I was afraid to lose you,” Gibbs whispered near his ear. 

“I'm sorry, Boss.”

“I don't wanna lose you, Tony. I couldn’t stand it.”

“I'm sorry,” he repeated. In Gibbs arms he felt safe and secure. 

Only after three or four minutes Gibbs stopped hugging him.

“Gibbs?” His voice trembled. “Maybe, now I may show you what ... I wanna do?”

“Show me.”

“OK.” Tony took a deep breath. He hesitated. _Come on, do it!_ He did it. He bend over and kissed gently Gibbs' lips, only for a second. Then he nervous waited. Was this maybe too much? What would happen? 

“Kiss me again,” Gibbs whispered.

“OK, Boss,” he said with a sign of relief. He pressed his lips again on Gibbs', slightly more intense this time. Gibbs opened his mouth for him. They kissed long and deep.


End file.
